Fairy Tail One Shots-
by thunder-crashed
Summary: This is a series of one shots in the form of poems and drabbles. Contains NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, JeRza, I AM taking requests- : ) LATEST CHAPTER: JERZA
1. Chapter 1

Fire keeps burning faster

But it always slows down for the stars

Then they soon found love

And they healed each other's cars

-Fire will never stop burning

Only for the star it loves

And it will never stop yearning

For the beautiful star above


	2. GrUvia

The rain drops hit his window

So he shut his curtains that day

He always asked for snow

And the rain was so betrayed

-When snowflakes finally came

He realized his mistake

Because the the cold, peaceful rain

Had actually gone away.


	3. GaLe

Black steel and iron

A cold and crude heart

No mercy, of course

Just a piece of dark art.

-She reads books

About action and romance

She didn't think

He would even spare a glance

He would do anyhting

For her


	4. JeRza

The sparkling armor

On the shining knight

Led them through

The dark, cold night

-He couldn't forgive

Himself or his sins

So she forgave him for

who he had once been

* * *

**sorry i have no material for jerza. also in the NaLu chapter, i wrote '**_they healed each others cars**' I meant scars. sorry.**_**Total fail moment. Thank you Queen of Narnia49 for pointing that out! (^o^)**  
**'**


	5. Jerza 2

**Sorry this took so long, i got really caught up in my other story ^o^ This is a Jerza chapter, again**

* * *

**S**even years I've lived without her

Seven years I've thought about her

So much time spent without her

Suicide screams louder and louder

** I** couldn't wait to see her face

I dreamt about her every day

But whenever I wake

She's whisked away

**D**reams don't last

Why aren't they real

Is this how heartbreak's

Supposed to feel?

**O**h sad song,

Leave me be

I've seen love

At its knees

**A**nother seven years I'll wait

Thousands of years I would wait

For the perfect fated day

I will get to see your face

* * *

**From the point of view of Jellal, talking about Erza- Hope you like!  
**

Laterz!

(⊙﹏⊙ )


	6. Ultear

Sorry** for not updating in like forever... I've been working on this high school story, so all my other stories (my only other story :P) are being put on hold. I mean, I'm trying to update, but I want to write my high school story, so...sorry**

**Anyway, this isn't really a one shot, it's about Ultear. I wrote one about Juvia, and for some reason, I can't think of one for Laxus! **

**Also, I made a tumblr account_ yay! I don't know if I can post links, but I'll try: **

**hope that worked- so...read!**

* * *

A few days, maybe more  
Is really all I have

All the love, all the hate  
And every single laugh

Sometimes I go back and  
think of my past

But it's my end, it's over  
These words are my last

All my life has led up to this moment  
The end is just mere atonement  
Can my heart be any more broken  
Or is it just cold and frozen

I walk along and  
Stare up at the sky

The sun dims in my presence  
As I go by

It's fair for me to say  
I'm prepared to die

I remember all the people  
I'll leave behind

I had my chance at life  
My regrets are few  
I close my eyes  
Mother, I'll see you soon.

* * *

**Hope you liked please review! X)**


	7. Juvia

**Juvia is such an epic character- she's so kawaii! And strong, too. Of course, not as strong as Laxus. Is she stronger than Freed? I don't know...Probably not, since Freed beat Cana, like, insanely. **

**Sorry. I had to rant.**

**ANYWAY, GRUVIA**

* * *

Why do I feel  
Like there's still hope to grasp

Like a chance that love  
Could actually last

I've made it so simple  
I've dropped so many clues

But you still don't feel  
The same way too

Guess you won't listen when I say, I love you

I'll fight to the death  
I've given you my heart

and I hold my breath  
When we're apart

Of course this means  
Nothing to you

Because my tears  
Aren't morning dew

More like gray clouds  
And pouring rain

This is how  
I express my pain

It's just nonsense  
In your view

And you still don't feel  
The same way too

I guess you don't care when I say, I love you

I'll admit,  
I may not be your One

But when I bring my rain  
You still don't run

I'm just clouds  
And dark blue

It's too late, I'm in love with you~

* * *

**COME ON GRAY LOVE JUVIA ALREADY**


End file.
